Pokemon Ranger: The lost chapters
by karatails
Summary: Everyone knows about the Go Rock Squad incident, right? The chaotic handful of years that forced the Ranger Union to look more into training Rangers in case of invasion and Region Wide Emergencies? There is a lot more to the events than people know. So come join us, as we see the story beyond what the game gives us.


All stories have a beginning. Every historical event has been set into motion months, years, or even decades before. Just as the world's climates were set askew due to one collector obtaining a Mew card years prior, the story of what happened in Fiore is as such. What is now known as the "Go Rock Squad incident" by many began long before what is commonly told.

Several months ago, things were put into motion. Several months ago, a once close coworker furiously retired from the research and tech center he had shared with his friend and colleague for most of their professional career. Several months ago, a young girl sent out a letter that would change her life. And so, several months ago is where we get our first glimpse of what will forever be history in the Ranger region of Fiore.

So, let's turn back time further than what people know, and see how it all began.

* * *

Garret inwardly rolled his eyes, and settled further into his nest of blankets and pillows, determined to ignore the din outside with his book as a shield. The unstoppable force of his elder brother's ambitions had once again met the immovable object that was his younger brother's, hmm... he supposed apathy was the best way to describe it. Clyde certainly didn't seem to have any ambitions of his own, nor any desire to hone the skills he had. It was all rather frustrating, but Garret had gotten bored of trying to make his younger brother see reason, which meant Billy was the one currently trying to goad or threaten Clyde into finding his calling. Loudly.

A word caught his eye, a form of praise for a writer or singer from a far off region, and Garret turned a mostly deaf ear to the squabble between his siblings as he rolled the term over in his mind.

A few hours later, the house was quiet despite the lingering tension, and Garret was just rousing himself from the book when he heard the door slam and the unmistakable sound of his father walking around downstairs.

That was… odd.

He swiftly rose to his feet, and padded silently to his door, meeting Billy's confused glance as they headed curiously to the stairwell.

"Wasn't Dad supposed to have a normal work day?"

"Thought so, yeah…"

They listened for a moment, hoping for a clue in the sound of their dad's footsteps as the other two joined them. Clyde finally spoke after a burst of angry muttering broke out.

"Huh… Must be Hastings again. I figured something was up with how he comes back fuming sometimes but I didn't think Dad would ever come home _early _over it."

"What could have happened, then?" Billy glanced at Tiffany, a musing hum on his lips. "Hey Tiff? He tells his little princess everything. Can you?"

"Of course he does. I'm cute, and you are just my ugly older brother he yells at three times a week." Tiffany danced down the stairs and went to go find her father, a pleased grin on her face as she heard her older brother's sputtering protest.

"Dad? You're home early. Did you miss me that much?" Of course, she flounced in front of her dad and gave him her usual big hug. She could always cheer him up, or at least get things out of her beloved father. But this time, her hug didn't get the laugh she usually got.

Instead, Gordor took a deep breath and patted her on the back, surprisingly quiet. "I er… yes, yes I did."

Oh.

That wasn't very informative. She mustered her most winning pout, gazing up at him. "You don't _sound _like you missed us. You sound distracted. What happened?" She could hear her brothers coming down the stairs, but kept her eyes on her dad.

"I, well.. I retired is all. Hastings seems fine without me, so I decided I may as well let him do his own nonsense without me. I don't see you often enough as it is. Isn't that what your mom says?"

Tiffany nodded slowly, noticing how Gordor scowled at the mention of his long time colleague, and pressed further as a worry struck. "But Papa! How will we pay for things if you're retired? Sure, Mom sends us her income but…"

"But nothing. We will be fine, Tiffany." Gordor patted her on the head as she reluctantly ended the hug. "I've been wanting to do this for a while, so I have a lot saved up. Plus I have a grand rev- hmmp!- A grand project I've been meaning to start for a while now. Don't worry your head over it, my dear. I will tell you more over dinner."

"A project? Dad, we aren't going to be wading in art supplies, are we?" Billy joked as he got closer, "Do I have to run out and get baking soda for a volcano?"

Garret joined them, watching his father like a Fearow for any betraying behavior.

"Nothing like that. As I said, I'll tell you more over dinner. Now if you excuse me, I need to tell your mother the good news." The siblings watched their dad walk off to the room he had styled into an office, and shared a look.

It was Garret who finally put their thoughts into words.

"That.. was rather unemotional considering how he normally acts..."

"And insulting the work he normally does with Hasting?"

Billy nodded. "He's up to something. Come on, let's hear what he tells mom." He had always led his siblings into mischief, so it took little urging to get them headed to the door of the office, with the well practiced silence born from years of stealthy pranks and sibling-styled revenge.

They were in for disappointment. Garret pressed his ear to the door, but Gordor only told their mom the same thing he had told them: small useless info mixed with reassurances and his lovey-dovey nicknames for her.

Garret listened further, but their father said nothing else informative. The sound of his office chair creaking sent all four siblings scurrying to more innocuous locations.

"I guess… we'll find out over dinner. Man, the wait is going to suck." Billy huffed before storming off, determined to get in some guitar practice if he had to wait.

Garret grudgingly returned to his book, but found himself strumming his guitar with restless energy. He could hear Clyde tapping away on any available surface, and he could only assume his sister had found some way to entertain herself until their dad revealed whatever grand plan he had in store.

"Solana, sweetie, come inside. You have mail!" Marilyn yelled from the back porch, watching the forest for a trace of her daughter. Solana had been out in the forest training in who knew what ways ever since she had decided to become a Ranger. The woman eyed the letter, emblazoned with what could only be the logo for the Ranger Union, and wondered what her little girl was getting into. Despite Solana's excitement, she knew there would be dangers that her daughter was too young to see as more than adventures and heroism. Well… people said that about the children who went off to become Pokemon trainers, and at least it kept Solana responsible and was a good outlet for that ridiculous youthful energy.

"Solana! I need your help with your dad's Arcanine!"

It took a few minutes, but the light blue hair of the girl emerged from the bushes in the distance, and Marilyn shook her head, setting down the letter on the package before directing her errant child to to brush out the large fluffy fire pokemon.

As Solana sent orange and cream fur floating on the breeze, her mom settled on a chair, sipping at her tea. "You got a letter from that Spencer you are always writing to. And a package as well."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Where is it? Ack!"

Marilyn laughed as her daughter popped up from the other side of the Arcanine, nearly swallowing the floating fur in her excitement.

"I didn't tell you because I had said so the first time I tried calling you back. It will be here after you are done. Aren't Rangers supposed to finish their tasks before starting a new one?"

"Right!" Solana started brushing with new enthusiasm, and was soon enveloped in fur as she vigorously helped the fire Pokemon shed his winter coat. By the time she was done, there was hardly any Solana left visible under the fur as she saluted her mother. "Ranger Solana! All done and reporting back!"

Her mother laughed, and retrieved the package and letter, watching in bewilderment as her daughter first lunged eagerly towards them, and then squeaked and dashed off, trailing white and orange fur behind her. "Solana?"

"I can't get it all covered in the fur! What if it's important?"

Her mom was still laughing quietly by the time she returned, in fresh clothes and scrubbed clean, and took the letter in trembling hands. Carefully, as if trying to preserve the envelope as much as possible, Solana opened the letter, reading silently until she squealed in delight. "I did it, Mom! He says I can go to Fiore! He bought a ticket for a ship and everything! Mom! Mom, it really happened!"

Her mom grabbed the letter before it could be tossed into the air with her enthusiasm, and read it while Solana launched herself at her mother in excitement. "Oh! How exciting, love. Which means that package is both the ticket and the uniform!"

They hugged tightly, and Solana dashed off to share the news with her dad.

Three weeks later, and Solana would be on the trip of a lifetime to fulfill her dream of becoming a Pokemon Ranger.

Back in Fiore, the hour grew late. Pidgey started to return to their nests. People headed home from work. And the Hartfords' kitchen was devoid of the usual sibling taunts as they made dinner. Instead, they whispered among themselves, glancing suspiciously at the closed door of the office. Their father had yet to emerge, which would have been normal if not for the cursing, faint sounds of furious typing, and occasional thump of paper being thrown with full force at the door.

"Well at least we know he isn't happy about this so called retirement of his…" Clyde muttered over the sound of chopping a cucumber for the salad.

"We'll soon see. The spaghetti is almost done." Garret murmured back, nodding to Billy who was just finishing setting the table. "Hey sis, you get to drag the old Luxray from his den. You are immune, remember?"

His sister looked up quizzically. "He likes you too…"

"Yes, he does. But he sounded like he was looking for a fight when he came home, and you can deflate him easier than I can. I'll make it up to you later."

"Fiiiine. There is a shop downtown that has a cute Espeon plush.." With a huff, she finished helping put the food out, and went to knock on the office door. "Daddy, dinner is ready!"

Frantic typing came from behind the door as well as a yell that he'd be out soon. Tiffany looked over at her siblings, frowned gave a shrug, and went back to helping them finish up. By the time everyone was served, Gordor finally emerged, sat at his place in the table, and started eating without a word.

His kids looked at each other but followed suit. A few tense minutes passed, and Gordor set down his fork with a loud klink. "As I told you earlier, I have some news regarding my, heh, retirement. But first, children. Promise not a word of what I tell you will reach your mother."

Clyde frowned, "Um… keep what from Mom? What are we promising?" Billy echoed his caution, making ar sound of inquiry as he folded his arms. Garret and Tiffany quickly followed suit.

Gordor stiffened at the implied mutiny, face getting red as he cast an accusing expression at his offspring. Seeing this, Garret took a breath before speaking gently. "Father, don't you remember all those times you came home angry about something Hastings or someone had roped you into, and told us very firmly to ask what you are going to be doing before signing an agreement? I agree that it is rather rude for us to carry out your advice against you, but you must agree that you haven't been very forthcoming about anything since you came home."

They waited with bated breath, watching as their father froze at Garret's words, and only let it out again when he started laughing. "Well, I can't hold the fact that you listened to my lessons against you. Alright. Let me tell you about this retirement plan."

Apparently Gordor's "retirement" was an excuse to create an organization that would overthrow Hasting's Rangers, using the Super Styler Hastings was currently developing to capture Pokemon. With some modifications, the Super Styler could catch Legendary Pokemon, and send them to reign terror on Fiore the likes of which the Rangers couldn't deal with, leaving Gordor's new pet team to swoop in and save the land, effectively replacing the Rangers Hastings was so devoted to.

Most of this critical information was, of course, mixed in with insults and dismissive or vengeful remarks directed towards Hastings and the Union, with Gordor missing the way his kids rolled their eyes while they waited through the tirades for more important information to be given.

Finally, they had most of it, or as much detail as their dad was willing to give, and Garret pondered this information for a moment. "So… your retirement plan is to replicate a business that has been established for more than ten years, is well loved by the general populace and has its roots in Fiore's ancient history and replace it with your own version that will… what? Serve the same function after the Rangers are gone?" he asked. "People like having social and romantic lives, Dad."

Rangers had notoriously bad social and romantic lives, as far as non-Rangers were concerned. Always ditching dates, never fully clocked out, always coming back sweaty or dirty or singed. It was hard to stay devoted to someone who would run off at a moment's notice to go flirt with danger and death instead of spend time with a loved one, after all.

"No, no. We aren't replicating it," Gordor corrected, not noticing the way his kids froze at the implication they were going to be involved. "A portion of that time was establishing the Union legally as a business. And I _have _looked at the Ranger history. With the idea of someone who calms or deals with troublesome Pokemon so well established, long before the Union existed, it will be easy to use the groundwork for our benefit, since people expect there to be Rangers and will be upset if there isn't someone they can go running to at the first sign of trouble. My biggest change is going to be throwing out that nonsense about befriending Pokemon. You don't need friendship to make a Pokemon do what you want, and it causes more dangers for someone anyway. Remember that Ranger that nearly got bit in half because she couldn't befriend that Feraligatr fast enough? She still has scars, and that addled buffoon still insists friendship is the answer, like this is some cartoon for naive 5 year olds and not real people's lives on the line!"

Billy nodded cautiously. He'd seen the Ranger in question. She was sweet natured, polite, and diligent, but they had all seen her flinch when the smell of overgrown algae hit her, or someone cannonballed and made too big of a splash when playing in the river or ocean. She had run into an enraged Feraligatr when she was less experienced, and had only survived because her partner had blasted the Pokemon with Thunder until it had dropped her and run off. And he had seen the toothy indents along her midriff when she visited the beach; permanent marks of the failure in the befriending system, and one of the starkest examples his dad had ever used when arguing with Hastings.

It was no wonder Gordor ranted so often about Hasting's insistence on the friendship system. All the upgrades in the world couldn't negate the fact that there were rangers who had been hurt badly by it.

Gordor's food grew cold as he added to the plan. He would make his kids admins, with the authority and pay to match. He could easily order the materials for his modified styler. He knew who supplied them, since he had been the chief of the branch that done troubleshooting and created the prototypes for the other Ranger gear. Keeping Hasting's delusions of what technology was capable of grounded in reality, as he had often called it. He also knew people who could help him access the Ranger databases, scientists and aides who would defect to join him, and all other sorts of preparations he had been stewing over for the past decade.

When he finally finished, he rose, frowned at his now cold spaghetti, and grunted. "Well, I'm sure you kids have a lot to talk about. I'll be in my office. Don't bother me until tomorrow. And remember, don't tell your mother."

Billy and his siblings watched him microwave his food, grab a napkin and his water, and head back to the office, closing the door behind him with a firm click.

"Well… that was.. um," Tiffany started.

"He's lost it. He's finally lost it, and wants to drag us into it." Clyde said, having abandoned his eating utensils and starting to drum anxiously with his fingers on the table.

"Our dad is… a legitimate mad scientist…." Garret agreed, sounding slightly awed as much as worried.

Billy was still thinking about what had been said, gears turning in the back of his mind as he turned the idea of him and his siblings being complicit in this over and over in his mind. "But… this could work for us. And it's not like his plan is that insane." He immediately had the attention of his siblings and explained. "Dad just wants to destroy a business. That's pretty tame compared to the criminal syndicates from other regions. People destroy other businesses all the time. And," he shot a glance at Clyde, "this will be a perfect opportunity to get our band off the ground and recognized. Media will obviously talk, and we will have the coverage needed to be recognized. You can't say that the band has no point since no one listens anymore."

Garret looked away, biting his lip slightly, still unsure at the morals and ethics of it, while his siblings started to warm up to the idea. Tiffany was excited about the idea of being famous, Clyde was grudgingly into the money from being an admin, and Billy was coaxing him into the idea that he might find what he wants to do or something he feels he was's good at, following up on the argument they had had earlier that day.

Garret would much rather idly play his guitar and be a bookworm than help overthrow the Ranger Union, but saw no real way out of this idea when the rest of his family was into it. So, he let his displeasure be known in his sullen agreement. "Fine…"

His older brother huffed a triumphant laugh, and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Ah, don't worry, bro. It's not like we will have wanted posters up." and retracted his hand as Garret swiped at it. Their talk fell to other topics, and eventually, with their father's guidance, the plan was set into motion.

In the coming months, the Hartford family started their plan, looking among the dissatisfied and ambitious for people for their new team. Each group of new hires were screened for their temperment at the idea of Rangers or other topics, so they could be placed and given the right tasks appropriately. Clyde unexpectedly suggested some thugs that had hovered around the city, useful for their ability to hassle the rangers. Garret had stayed carefully out of it, refusing to use his way of words for the hiring and recruitment process in a show of his displeasure.

They created a name, uniform, and base for themselves out of the old Dusk Factory that their dad bought. He had gotten a discount, claiming it would be for the betterment of the community, then sent in the electricians and technicians and other construction workers to modify it. By the end of the first month, almost all the grunts, barring those who weren't ready to quit their day jobs, were operating out of the Dusk Factory. One of Gordor's colleagues he brought in helped them hack into the Ranger Database, and each file was given a look over as they screened for Rangers who would be the most threat to the plan. Eventually, things quieted down, and Gordor spent his time at home, looking for a more proper secret base, and the siblings practiced, each waiting for the final missing piece to be finished. The blueprints for the Super Styler.

For Solana, she spent her month in a flurry of activity, preparing, checking and double checking, and working herself up into a tizzy as she waited for her scheduled ship to arrive. Then she was off, promising to write back, and on her way to being a Ranger.

And so, our story begins.

_

AN: This will be a story telling the plot of the first Pokemon Ranger game from both sides.  
Please enjoy the prologue!


End file.
